It all started on Valentine's Day
by SephShadowsxoxo
Summary: Zeltrax, Elsa, Tommy love triangle is getting interesting as it seems! Will Elsa betray his master? Will Tommy accepted Randall is Elsa? Will Zeltrax fight for his love? Please review!:
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I only own the concept, the characters belong to Disney.

Authors Note: This is about the love triangle of Zeltrax, Tommy, Elsa/Randall. What if Elsa betrays his master and sided with Tommy? Will Zeltrax fight his love for her? Or will Tommy accept that Randall is Elsa?Will love conquer it all? Even though I'm still an amateur in making stories, I do hope you like it.

**It All Started on Valentine's Day Chapter One**

**- Mesogog's Lair( Early Morning )-**

Zeltrax wakes up earlier than usual today. Walking back in forth, trying to make up his mind._ What to give, ugh,.. I know what happens, if I give her something, she'll just laugh at me, but even though that happens, I really need to; _Zeltrax thought, it's Valentine's Day and he wanted to give Elsa something special, yet he can't just think on what to give. He knew Elsa, she's not into those, what she called "crap".

No further, he thought of something better. " Yes!, That's it!, I'll greet her and give her this." holding a special kind of small box.

**-A FEW MOMENTS LATER-**

Zeltrax enters Mesogog's Lab. Fortunately for him Mesogog was nowhere out of sight, probably he transform to his other side, no doubt. Now, he saw Elsa, sitting on their master's chair, busy on planning what to do on Reefside this Valentine's Day.

"_Valentine's Day, If I caught them doing it, Well detention will be good for them and_." someone interrupted her thinking. It's Zeltrax.

"Elsa, uh" he croaked.

"What is it now?" she screamed, annoyed at him as always. She never likes the company of the cyborg.

"Uh, Happy Valentine's Day" he said with a lowly voice.

"I've been thinking to give you this" he handles the cute, rather small box.

"You serious? " she chuckled and open it. There it kept a wonderful violet diamond earrings.

"Well, uh, what do you think?"

" You really put this quite seriously huh? It's just another day. But anyway thanks, it's wonderful." she tried to finish her giggles as she stares at the diamond earrings but something bothered her with all the giving and stuff.

"Don't think this means anything with the two of us okay?;

"O-Okay"; Zeltrax agreed but not convincing enough to make her think he is okay with it. True,His heart sank a bit, but he will not give up.

She notices his reaction, she pats on his shoulder and let her hands rest on his chest armor and teasingly pushes him over just to say : "You're in my way."

She goes out still smiling. She still can't believe it and summoned the invisi-portal and was gone to Reefside. Zeltrax watches her vanish to the portal and held a sigh.

" That went well." a sound of relief was apprehended after that.

**-Reefside High-**

" Are all of you done with your Valentine Cards class?" Tommy asked.

"Yes, Dr. O" they've replied merrily.

Ethan raised his hand, Tommy notices.

"Ethan, yes?"

" Dr. O, who will you give that card to?" Ethan gave a smile as the class began to giggle, teasing Dr. O.

"That's enough, You will know" he pauses for a while. " It's time to give your cards now"

The students stormed outside. Tommy smiled and went to the person whom he will give the card.

While the rangers Conner, Kira, Ethan, Trent have a plan in mind to bust out who is the lucky woman Dr. O gonna give the card to.

" Come on guys, Lets follow Dr. O" Ethan insisted.

They agreed with a nod.

Tommy goes to the faculty room for a while, after a minute, he got out and he was already holding a bouquet of roses. The rangers followed their mentor until Tommy opened the door. It was the principal's office. The rangers peek with their jaws down and rushed to the door, all ears on it, While Ethan is peeping through.

**-Principal's Office-**

Principal Randall was busy doing her paperworks, mostly having a hard time arranging each students in their detention time. She buried her face on her hands. She heard someone open the door. She looked up to see who it was, wondering why it didn't even care to give a knock.

"Dr. Oliver, How may I help you?" Principal Randall asked with a relief, she sighed. Good thing it wasn't someone she could be angry with.

" uh,,er..", he croaked. _ Man , you can do it" _he thought.

"What?, Is something wrong?" Looking overhead, curious to notice he got something hidden behind his back.

He clears his throat. " I came to give you this". He handled a bouquet of flowers with the card.

"Th-thank you Dr. Oliver". She blushed. She looks at the clock on her table. " Aren't you gonna be late for your next class?". She wonders why she even asked that question, she didn't care- did she?

"Well, there is still time .But I guess I'd better be going." The two give a smile to each other as their eyes meet. The rangers squealed outside. They are so gonna tease Dr. O.

Tommy was headed to the door. The rangers run for a hide, not to get caught up stalking him. Randall set aside the flowers and turned to face outside. Her arms crossed and she took a deep breath.

Tommy heard it and turned to face her. Elsa even though disguised felt alone, she knew she had fallen in love with him. _The shining –armour type of guy, only brings you heart-ache. _She thought to herself.

" Are you okay?"Tommy asked

" I'm fine.!"; she insisted. Still facing outside.

" No, your not" He walks towards her.

"How will you..uh", she turn and stop when she notices he is close to her. That their body was only inches apart. She looks up. Their eyes meet again. In their hearts they cannot hide the feeling they have for each other. She closes her eyes as his lips started to sweep over hers. But reality still kicks back.

She parted their lips and looks away from his romantic glance.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked.

"I think I'm in love with you."

She blushed again.

" You just steal a kiss from me, then you're in love?";she smiled at the irony.

"I've been keeping this for a very long time, I don't care what other people say about you"

"Really?" she looked at him with passion, letting her hands over his cheeks. _What am' I doing? I need to distract him. _

Sensing somebody was outside, she turned the topic right away.

"I guess someone is outside you better go,, uh,, now" she stuttered, not even sure if she wants him out of the room.

But before he goes, he hugs her as tightly as he could. It's like he'd fear to let her go. Now when he opened the door the rangers stumbled ahead.

" Hi?" the rangers sheepishly said.

" Do you want to get detention?" pointing on to the door.

" I can tell her what you've done." he warned them. They rushed back to their room giggling. Tommy goes for his next class with a smile.

Elsa flopped back to her seat. She takes the bouquet of flowers on her desk. She smiles as she took the card and read it. The words struck her deep. "Sweet yet simple "she thought.

She stands up and still can't believe what just happen. She summoned a portal, then in seconds she arrived at the lair, back at being herself again, she brings with her the flowers and the card. She walks on the corridors still caressing those red flowers, she turns to her quarter not knowing the card fell down. She closes the door. Never notices, Zeltrax followed her.

"Hmp, Tommy Oliver" He muttered in disgust as he read the red valentine card.


	2. Chapter 2

Next Episode….part 2

Mesogog's Lair..

Elsa notices Zeltrax on the fortress balcony.

" Hey Zeltrax,What are you doing out here?" she turn to face him, she saw his hands holding the card.

" Give me that!" She insisted. But Zeltrax kept it away from her reaching hands.

" So , you and Tommy, huh?"

" What? No! We are not as what you,. think." She denied.

"Your attracted to him, don't you know how much that affected me?;."he explains his hand on his chest.

" Huh!How can you possibly be attracted to me? And what is it in me? It's just, uhg!, You and you pathetic emotions."

She leaves tried to stop her.

" Wait!, You really want to know?";

But someone block her way. She flinched when she saw Mesogog in front of her.

" So, I sense you have a little problem here, Zeltrax!" he called.

" Yes, My lord." .

"Give that card at once!"; he handled the card to him .Elsa shot Zeltrax a lethal glare. Mesogog read it.

"Oh, so Tommy's into you Elsa!,"

" No, He's not"; she nervously answered in dismay. With these words Zeltrax grunted.

" Oh yess he isss"; he hissed. " And you must destroy him, no matter what it takes, you can use your civilian form in this situation, and when he's gone their be no one to mentor those ranger brats"

" lord Mesogog, let me finish Tommy Oliver." Zeltrax persuade his master.

" I know your petty jealousness over Tommy Oliver."

" Jealousness?"; he didn't want to admit that its the truth Mesogog turn to Elsa.

" You must get him alone with you, and kill him!"; he induced her.

" But this scheme is very insignificant!, Let Zeltrax-uh." She stopped as Mesogog unleash his psionic power over her. Zeltrax immediately rushed to Elsa.

" Did I ask for your opinion?"; Mesogog growled.

" Please my lord, stop it!"; he pleaded.

" I will do as you wish, I will ki-"; she stops at the moment, not to let him see the water forming in her hazel eyes. She force herself to speak the word " kill him";

He ceased his psionic powers .Elsa shot him one of her furious glare.

" Excellent"; he leaves his subject.

"_This is not happening, no, I can't do what he tells me to do"_; she thought_. _She turned her face down. Zeltrax hold her hand and help her stand up on her feet.

" I'm sorry to make you upset."

" How can you be sorry, you're his rival remember, Terrance."; she knew that all along.

" Elsa, Terrance Smith died along time ago"; he explained.

" No, he didn't, he's just there waiting for you to be him again"; she says as she touch his chest.

" There's a heart beneath that armour Terrance, I hope you can find it in your heart that revenge is never the answer."; she continued.

" You haven't talk to me like this ,but Elsa reconsider, Revenge is what kept of me alive all this time."

"That's it, I'm out of here! Think you tinhead! Be yourself.";

She let go of his hands. Summoned the invisi-portal over her head and was gone to Reefside.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer Is On part 1.**

** Elsa arrived on Reefside disguised already as Principal Randall. She goes directly to her office.**

**She was around the corner when she bumped at Dr. Oliver.**

" **Good Morning, Ms. Randall";**

**She ignores him. And open her office door. As she stop in the center of the room. **_This task Is insignificant!, she thought._

" **What do you want Dr. Oliver?"; she try to talk to him in a calm way. Though she really want to give up the task.**

" **I know something is bothering you , is that because of the kiss?"; he says as he**

" **Ok, So your telling me Dr. Oliver, that I do care of about that?" **

" **Yeah, I think so?"; he approaches her. " Well, You need to relax, I know the pressure you feel.";**

"**Oh, really?" she tells him in suspicious way.**

" **Yeah, the students, the staff?; she nods on the words he spoke.**

"**I just have something in mind."; he continued.**

"**And so let's hear it!"; she says firmly.**

"**I got this field trip, I would like you to come with us."; Tommy rest his hands on her slender shoulders.**

"_You must get him alone with you and kill him!"; the words echoed on her head._

"**S-Sure, that would be for the B-best."; she urge to smile at him.**

" **Good, it'll be tomorrow morning, I'll be picking you up in your office.";**

" **I- uh okay"; she uttered.**

** When the classes was dismiss. Elsa summoned a portal and a few seconds she arrived at the lair. She was in trance to see Mesogog in front of her.**

" **So ,how's it goes with Tommy?, Elsa."; he caresses her cheek. Elsa is likely uncomfortable of his behaviour or not.**

" **Well, he invited me to attend one of his pathetic field trip."; she groaned.**

" **Maybe he wanted a date or something?";Zeltrax deliberately said. As he pass them.**

"**Damn it Zeltrax!, Would you just shut up!."; she screamed as she shot him with a lethal glare.**

**Mesogog send twin tendril psionic power on his forehead. The two grunted in agony. **

" **Now , would you calm the two of you?"; he ceased it.**

" **So Elsa, I assume by tomorrow, I don't want to see him alive."; he says surely.**

** She turns around without saying any word. Zeltrax follows her to her quarters. **

" **Elsa"; as he hug her tightly.**

" **I don't want you to get near him!, Let me finish him by tomorrow"; he pleaded. She let herself go of his warm embrace. And turn around to face him. A loud smack was overheard.**

" **What the hell do you think you're doing?, You can't just.., uhg!."; she stomped her feet. She's frustrated on what he has just done.**

" **You knew I was attracted to you, then why do you still continue this ruse?";Zeltrax voice alarmed her while his hand was still on his helmets cheek..**

" **You think this is easy for me?"; She yelled at him.**

" **I don't even deserve this!"; she yelled as her arms cross as she continues.**

" **I might be your biggest impediment on Mesogog's favour, but this isn't about him being pleased, this is about us!";**

" **Wa- wait a minute, Us?";her hands rest on her hips. " There is no US, Smitty."**

"**I know, It's impossible to be you and me, and that truth hurts a lot";**

"**He will kill me cause I can 't simply do this, but I must."; she says as she collapse on her bed.**

" **I won't let that happen, he will get through me first.."; **

" **You must go now, or Mesogog suspects something is happening between the two of us"; she's back in fury.**

** Zeltrax leave her. He turns to see her, upset, and well in dismay.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Next episode… Part 4**

**Disclaimer is on pArt one.**

**A/N: The field trip or we can say it's a date. Zeltrax is like a Psychic to know ahead huh? Well I'm in serious writers block here with all the thinking'. Tommy is curious on Randall's love life.**

**Early Morning on Reefside..**

"**Do you think we're ready for this field trip?"; Tommy asked.**

" **Dr. O?"; Cassidy raise her hand.**

" **Yes, Cassidy?"; Tommy was ready of her questions, again.**

" **Why do you only pick Me, Devin, Kira, Trent, Conner, Ethan?"; she ask curiously.**

" **Well, your my top students, in my list."; he tells them proudly.**

" **But I do need your help."; he tells them.**

**He talks about the plan. The rangers we're in a bit of a shock but they'll get used to it soon.**

" **Okay, I'll be picking her up."; he stormed outside**

** Tommy reached the office. Tommy was awe to see Principal Randall. She's dress not in the usual was she is when they have classes. She wear black jeans that was perfectly tight to her legs. And on top was a white sleeveless and a jacket.**

" **How do I look?"; she asked.**

" **You look beautiful." He smiled. Tommy escorted her to his room. Unfortunately they directly preceded on the students talking.**

" **Is Dr. O insane, that woman is cold blooded"; explains Ethan.**

" **Oh Am I Mr. James?"; Randall spoke in her strict accent. They didn't notice the two we're already near the door.**

" **Principal Randall , You look especially lovely today."; Conner spoke on his usual dialogue when it comes to Randall.**

" **Can't come up with another new one I see, Mr. McKnight"; her nose turn up the word.**

" **Yes, Conner's right."; Tommy turn to Randall. **

" **You look lovely."; he smiles at her as their yes met.**

"**Let's go"; Tommy packed his things and give Randall one of his smiles again. Trent stares at Randall. He knew that she is Elsa. She just glared at him.**

** They arrived at the site, Zeltrax was on the watch as Tommy escorted Randall out the bus. He scoffs at the view. He wanted to attacked him but because of Elsa's strictures he need to stay and keep watch. Stay and see her get close to the man he loathed ever since he was Terrance.**

" **Okay guys, you start digging and call me if you have found something."; he supervise them for a while and turns to Randall.**

" **Ms. Randall, can I talk with you , alone?"; she asked.**

" **Yeah sure.";**

** Tommy hold her hand. Randall let go of it.**

" **Where are we going?, Can't we talk it over here.";**

" **It's kinda personal. It just along the woods."; he insisted.**

"**O-Okay?"; Tommy grabbed her hands and just a few steps he lead her on a beautiful tent. ( You know with matching candle-light motive with food and wine.)**

" **This- this is a."; she muttered.**

" ** take a seat."; **

" **Why, you said this would be a field trip, I don't suppose this is a date?"; she asked.**

" **But we're already here."; **

** They stared at each other.**

" **So what you want to talk about Dr. Oliver?";**

" **About you.";**

" **A-about me.";**

" **Yes, how about your past love life, Maybe many guys court you before right?"; he teases her.**

** She thought of what supposedly is her answer, she didn't knew her past. Nobody tell her ,even Mesogog.**

" **Nobody ever court me before, I think no one even has the guts to, you know."; she lied. He laughed.**

" **How 'bout you Dr. Oliver, I think you have many girlfriends before?; she passes his question.**

" **Well, there is one ."; he let his mind fly as the image of Kimberly was on his mind. " I don't want to talk about her.";**

" **Oh I See;" she gave a grin.**

** She became uneasy, as she felt someone is there staring at the two of them. As she turns her head to the dark woods, she saw Zeltrax. She directly turns away from his glance. And let herself stare at the other scenery. **

" **What if."; Tommy cut his words, as he put his hands on Randall's. She flinched as she felt his warm palm. " I ask you, I want to be your..."; He pause as their eyes meet.**

** Zeltrax, on the other hand, all ears on their conversation.**

"**Say boyfriend or I swear I will be the one to kill you!"; he muttered behind the tree he was hiding. **

"**Boyfriend?" he continued. Randall's eyes widen and she startled. She was all completely blank until a voice speaks through her mind. **

"_It's time."; _**it said to her. No other than the voice was Mesogog.**

** She stand up from her very seat, turns back against Tommy. **

" **You just, don't understand, it's impossible ."; she almost screamed.**

" **What so impossible about it?"; as he holding her arms.**

"**You don't know who I 'am, And you will not-."; she yelled and stopped as water was forming in her very eyes. He shushed her. He held her close to him. Zeltrax now in fury as he watch the scene.**

** She let go of him. "**_What are you still doing? Do it"; the voice became louder. _**She put her hands on her head. As she felt warm tears fall on her cheek as she morph into her true self.**

" **Elsa?"; Tommy watch in disbelief.**

" **See ! I'm your freaking enemy!"; she yelled. As she put her hands on her chest.**

" **I don't care!."; She found herself in a warm embrace. " That's not the way I see you, an enemy, you are more than being a part of it, I know you have a good heart.";**

** She slowly pulled her sword. He knew but he didn't mind. **

" **I'm s-sorry."; She whispered hotly in his ear. **

**She is going to struck Tommy on his back. He closes his eyes. But her hands felt cold and drop the sword. She falls on her very knees, languish in the distress she felt.**

** Zeltrax can't linger any longer. He shows up from where he's hiding and tramp towards them. Tommy then turns to his fighting stance.**

" **Since you can't handle this, I will do it myself, for you Elsa!"; he says as he approach Tommy.**

** Zeltrax pulls his sword and attack Tommy. Tommy shoves at him. He morph into being the Black Ranger.**

" **Brachio's Staff!"; **

** Their swords hitting to each other, Tommy miss his attacks and assault his attacks on him..**

" **Smitty, stop!"; he urge him to do what he says. As the swords were lock into each other.**

" **Why should I?, I must kill you, ever since you always get what supposed to me mine!"; he kick him. And Tommy stumbled ahead.**

**The rangers overheard the clanging noise and follow it. They saw them. Zeltrax notice them coming.**

" **I will be back Tommy Oliver."; he seized Elsa, which made her stand up.**

" **Y-you!, Let go of me you tinhead."; she snarled as she gets her sword on the ground. But Zeltrax grabbed fast as soon as her reaching hands are near it.**

" **Let go of her!"; he was to attacked but Zeltrax unleashed a powerful lightning from his sword that make Tommy flew back.**

" **Tommy!"; she yelled , concerned about him. Elsa shot Zeltrax a lethal glare.**

" **Let's go!"; then the invisi-portal sucked them and vanished.**

" **Oh, That wasn't part of this plan."; he talked to himself.**


	5. second chance

-Second Chance-

Disclaimers' is in part one actually.:)

Author's note: I know this might have been publish off to date, busy in school as usual. So, I come up that Tommy accept within himself that the woman he love is an enemy. Now what will the consequences Elsa going to face? Will Zeltrax accept the fact that they are not meant for each other?

Just in seconds they arrived at the lair. Unfortunately, the invisi-portal lead them to the lab. Zeltrax let her go from his grasps. Elsa gave him a furious look.

"Elsa!, Zeltrax!"; the voice called behind them. They turn around to see their master sitting on his kingly chair.

" I see you have failed me again. Elsa!"; he walks towards her and stood right before her. Elsa trembled as she felt Mesogog was looking down to her dark orbs.

" I'm sorry mast-."; she tried to apologized but he interfere it.

"Excuse after excuse!."; he exclaimed. As he unleash a psionic power from his forehead. Zeltrax shoves her to the side. And he received it, he grunted as he can feel it piercing on his head. Elsa on the other hand, she had hit one of Mesogog's many machines when Zeltrax shoves her in.

" My… lord."; he beg. " Let me take her punishment. Give… give her a second chance. She's still worth it.";

"Thank yourself that I favour you more over him!"; he yelled at Elsa as he ceased his powers. She tried to stand up on her feet, she felt like she has broken her arm or something. Zeltrax who immediately coped up the pain help her up.

"Ahh! That hurts!"; she cried when Zeltrax pulled her right arm. Zeltrax held her onto her hips. Which made her stand close to him.

" I'm sorry."; he apologize. Tears formed from her hazel eyes and it rolled down to her cheek.

" What happened to you , Elsa?"; Mesogog asked her as he wiped away her tears.

" You've gone soft."; he continued. The words struck her deep. _He's right. I became soft since that boy scout came."; she thought._

" But I'll assure you, Master. I will not waste this second chance."; she walks out and made her way onto her room.

-Elsa's quarter-

When she was finally in her room. She sought for the warmth of her bed. She felt the goodness over her. "_What is happening to me?.,". _She hadn't stop crying if it wasn't for Zeltrax barging in trying to comfort her.

"You think tears will help you in this situation?"; he exclaimed as he sit in the beds' corner.

"They will for now."; she sobs. " Stop being concerned and for the thought, why are you attracted to me?, For one, I wanted to be in second-in- command which is your position. Two, I love the man you loathed. Three, I insult you every time."

"You think because of all of that, I am attracted to you because, I know you care besides the insults!"; he explained as he hold her hand.

"You tolerate them. As always."; she now face him. And she stop crying. It's like she's back being the bad-evil-minion again.

" Have I really gotten that soft?"; she lowered her voice as a sign of guilt in her.

" No, it's just you and your pathetic emotions!." He alarmed her. She stared at him for a moment. And reminisce that was her line by the time Zeltrax told her about him being affected and all the stuff about Dr. Oliver.

A few seconds they laughed. She position to sat down beside him.

" I owe you one."; she looked at him.

" No, You owe me twice."; he corrected her.

" What!, O- okay, so how will I repay those eh?; she certainly had him a deal.

They let their minds flew for a moment. Zeltrax thought an idea that was just fine, for him that is. Elsa was facing her sword that was just right beside her. The flashback of the field trip memories played on her mind. Zeltrax took off his helmet.

"Elsa."; he called to her.

" WHAT?"; she stop and face him. You can see to her face surprise. Surprised to see a handsome blonde man facing her.

"Zel-uh, Terrence, why did you took off you helmet."; she stammered , still lost to see him in front with her without mask.

He let his hands caress her cheek. Her eyebrows met.

"What are you doing?"; she ask him seriously. With just a blink of an eye, he pulls her head towards him. She found herself in a hard kiss. A few mere seconds. She shoves at him.

"Now, your going way to far, Terrence!"; she warned him as she stands and pick up her sword. Ready to kick his butt out of her room.

"It's all repaid."; he said as he wear his helmet.

"You should just told me ahead rather than -argh!"; she screamed. " And just I don't care that its not everyday you took your helmet off! Let have this dealt with!"; she held her sword and feel the sharpness of its steel as she creates the illuminating violet beam that followed her fingertips. She points her sword to Zeltrax who is satisfied now, and chuckling near the door. She grunted and blast him with her powerful beam.

"Hey!"; he turns to face her and then vanish to a portal.

"Come back her you ugly mug!"; as she stomped her foot and screamed in frustration.

" If I give Mesogog more failures, he will get tired of me. I must find another way to escape from his grasp or I'm done!"; she flopped back to her bed.

_To be continued…_

_A/N: That was kinda good was it?or bad?, Well it's worth waiting….. Next episode coming up… _


	6. All Apologies

Disclaimer's on the first chapter.

Author's Note: So Elsa was given a second chance. But we know good people always win. So, still Elsa is giving Mesogog failures. So failures went. Chapter six updated it's sort of Thunderstruck revised. Please R& R! Enjoy.:)

**-Chapter 6 of It all Started on Valentine's Day-**

-At Tommy's Underground Lab-

Tommy paced back in forth in front of the rangers who were sitting down on one of the steps. Uneasy, confused, worried, all those emotions mixing up. The rangers' eyes followed the every movement of their mentor. Until Conner spoke. " I- I just can't believe it, Randall is Elsa. They look exactly the same! I mean if we'd seen her off her glasses then a-uh-"; he stammered. " All you do is repeat yourself, bro. You'll get over it soon."; Ethan interrupted his whining while Kira just rolled her eyes

"Dr. O, who's the new principal gonna be?"; Kira interrogate.

Tommy turned to face her and stop. At last he steadied up. " I don't know, Kira. But I hope she comes back, and then I'll have no problem explaining to the school board to tell them what happen." Hopes. That's all that is left within him. Silence filled the whole room but not until the sound of the klaxons alarmed them. "Guys, there's a monster attacking the city .As usual."; Hayley grunted as she called them. "Back at our jobs. You guys ready?" Conner asked as jumped from his where he was sitting on. "Ready." Ethan and Kira and Trent chorused. Follow the same action Conner did. " Dr. O?";. Tommy held as deep breath. " Just another heck of a day."; he sighed. "Dino thunder, Power Up!" ,"White Ranger, Dino Power"; Shouted Trent. They morphed and head away to the city.

…..

Days pass. Now the rangers knew Mesogog is Mercer. Trent had to explain his heart out just to get their trust back. And fortunately, they did. Mesogog got to be defeated. Tommy knew this. But what about Elsa? His feelings are torn. He fell for the woman who wants him dead. But to him she was more than just and evil-black-clad minion. He can't just figure it out or make a picture out of his mind.

**-Mesogog's lair-**

The transfiguration beam was exceptional. Mesogog grew weary. Desperate to obtain the gems, though he is having fun of punishing Mercer who was struggling himself to something he was pinned upon.

Elsa then entered the main lab. Trying to focus, besides feeling uncomfortable to see his master like this. Fathomable , and more eager to commit his dreams in reverting the world to the magnificent era of the dinosaurs. " The separation of Mercer is a stroking genius, master."; she complemented as she stood beside him. Watching Anton in his miserable state. Mesogog agreed. And so elucidate the possibilities of bringing forth the new era.

He showed her the transfiguration beam. One that will make his dreams soon come true. " The transfiguration beam is magnificent. But where do you be at of the supply of enough power?"; she questioned. " Once I get the dino gems I will."; he exclaimed as his claws began to surfaced the table. " But to make sure, I'll start with the power I've given you!."; he rest his claws on her slender shoulders. The words need a second to sink before Elsa could understand its meaning. Unable to move as the T-drones swarm on her, taking her forcedly to the life extractors' chair.

Elsa struggle's to the straps that held her securely to it. Then she realized it's her time. She's got nothing to do now. _Then this must be the end? The death of me. Such a fool to let him get over ! But what about Tommy? I can't leave him like this! Not like this!; _she thought as she gasped for air. "Please, Don't!"; she begged. " Try not to move." He turned a few levers. Elsa's body begun to shake and hummed as a violet beam get out of her body. 230,000 power reached. And she vanishes in thin air.

**Meanwhile on Tommy's Residence(morning)….**

Tommy waked up from his bed. The feeling is still there. " How is she now?"; he asked himself. But no one seems to answer his questions. He got up, a frame fell on one that hangs on the wall. He flinched and approaches the broken photo frame . In the photo, there with him a brunette woman smiling in her flowery printed top. " Something's not right." He had feel the sheer cold on his spines. He is now nervous. _There should be a reason_. He thought.

**-Elsewhere-**

She found herself on a rooftop of some building. She remembered nothing. Not a glimpse of what made of her OR her past of being a henchman of Mesogog. "Where am I?"; she looked around her and was surprised to see someone that must be expecting her . " Well, well, well what do we have here?"; he come closer. Elsa gasped for air. "Who are you?";

" You don't remember me? "; Zeltrax asked. _The extractor must've been gotten her memories as well. This is good, Yes! I can have her all to myself. _" You're coming with me."; he seizes her, grabbing her by arm. " No! Let me go!"; she stepped on his foot. Now she was able to run towards the door but then her body's strength wasn't enough to do such an act of escape. All seems to fade to black in her very eyes but she kept on fighting it as she struggles from his grasps. "Let go off me!"; she insisted.

**-Tommy's Underground Lab-**

"Tommy you better take a look at this."; Hayley called. Tommy then looked at the screen.

"Zeltrax, bossing with that civilian."; Tommy then called the rangers through his morpher.

Ethan seems to be the one to notice his morpher beep and manage to tell his new friend Angela that it's his Mom's beeper, the guys put a quality time to tell his Mom's overprotectiveness.

"This is Ethan, Dr.O., What's up?"

" Zeltrax is back. Meet me with the others at the Steelplant on Springstreet."; Tommy continued.

"Right!."; Ethan ran and called the others. Nobody notices the attentive Devin was hearing all about it.

…

Together they meet in the steel plant. Zeltrax then appeared. Ready for battle.

"Where's the woman Zeltrax?"; Tommy insisted.

" Your calling her woman now?"; Zeltrax grunted and assaults to attacked them .The five turn to their fighting stance.

The battle started. But they should fight in the way it should be. "Guys, you know what time it is."; The teens gave their mentor a nod. " Ready?". Devin scampered to turn on his video camera. At last he finally know the identity of the rangers. "Dino thunder power up!" "White Ranger Dino Power"; Trent exclaimed. And finally morphed into multi-colored heroes. " What this is-, this issue- this is, I don't even know what it' is"; Devin stammered.

The heat of the battle continues until a cry had been heard. " Help!, Somebody help me!"; .Tommy apprehend the voice. And not that he wanted to be separated from the heat of the battle but the voice was something that made his heart race. "You guys deal with Zeltrax. I'll help her."; "On it". They agreed.

He followed the voice. The voice that he seemed to missed for some years passed. "Where are you?";. Help!. The voice replied. Tommy turned to where the vines crept. He saw the woman and so he rests his hands on her shoulders. She faced him. Stunned to see another masked guy facing her. He was surprised, much surprised to see who it was. Tommy cut her loose. She falters on the ground and he helps her up. "Steady."; he says as he let his body be a supporter. She throws her arms around him like a drowning person. And so they made their way out.

Just as the rangers finished Zeltrax with the help of Conner's Triassic mode. "Guys!";Tommy called to them ."Who is it?"; Kira asked. As they circled around their mentor and the woman ," It's Elsa."; Trent exclaimed. "Elsa. Yes, that's what the creature called me Elsa."; she remembered and collapsed on Tommy's shoulders. She still tried to stay awake. "Let's get back to the lab and figure out what's going on."; Tommy commanded them as they got to their rides. They don't know. Along their way to safety. Zeltrax, whom they thought was destroyed, was stalking at them. "Fools.!"; Zeltrax snickered on the tree he with-hold.

As they got inside. Tommy carried the unconscious Elsa and lay her down on a bed, Hayley hurried up to meet them but was astound to see Elsa. "Tommy, its-it's.;"; she stutter. "I know, I just can't-". Tommy cut off his words as he look at Elsa again. Tommy needs some space to be himself for a while. The rangers perceive their conversation and were well puzzled. "What's going on?."; Conner asked Hayley. Expecting she would answer the query. "LOOK, Conner. It's not my place to answer that. You better asked him."

The teens draw near their stunned mentor on his chair. " Guys, I know. You're wondering what's with me and her right?. He took a deep breath before continuing. " Elsa, she's-well..- she's my ex-girlfriend."; Then again silence had filled the whole room, the look of the rangers surprised. " Ex-girlfriend? She was you fiancé!. And you never showed up!"; Hayley corrected him. Elsa gained consciousness from where she was laid. Tommy then sat on the bed's corner. "Are you alright?" She was silent as the flashback of her memories played on her mind. Mesogog, the monster that made her someone she doesn't want to be. All the fighting. The rangers. "I remember everything."; she said thoughtfully. "Mesogog, Mercer. Fight against the power rangers."; Tommy continued. "Fighting against…. You…."Elsa then remembers Tommy.

-Some Years ago FLASHBACK-

Elsa was happy in her wedding dress. " You look beautiful."; Hayley complemented. She was her maid of honour , dressed in purple as followed by the motive. "Thank you, Hayley."; she smiled.

Three hours passed. Still no Tommy , not even his shadow. People are talking about him. Whispering behind her back. Elsa was frustrated, worried, and much disappointed. "We've been waiting for three DAMN hours!, Where the hell is he?; she screamed, cursing inside the church. She knows what she's doing, but it seems she doesn't care anymore. She fell on the floor and cried her heart out. Her friends and parents tried to calm her but she refuse to me comforted. " Leave me alone!."; and she stands pushing every décor away. Hayley tried to stop her. "Elisabeth, Stop!";. She didn't listen and ran in the center isle.

She got out. She ran and ran. All she wanted is to stay away! Stay away from anybody! She swear she never want to see Tommy EVER again. Then she found herself on some lonely street. Cold breeze passes through her face. She kept on walking ploy with tears . A portal appeared above her as a bunch of T-drones arrived with Mesogog. "Tyrannodrones, Capture her! Bring her to me." They followed and held Elsa preventing her from escaping. "What are you! What do you want from me!"; she sob. "Questions later my dear, Now. say goodbye to the world you thought you live in."; he hissed and was gone to the portal together with the heart-broken Elsa.

**-Present day….-**

"You!"; A loud smack was overheard . " That's gonna hurt."; Ethan in his lowly voice. "Elisabeth, I'm sorry."; Tommy apologize clutching her hand but she let go of it. " You said you love me! You just let me hope for nothing!"; she look away from his glance. The ranger's jaw dropped down. "We better give them some space."; and the three moved and sat on the steps again, just close to hear them. Hayley followed them.

" B-But I was there! ." Tommy continued.

"AFTER three damn hours! How can you do that to me! How can you-."; because of too much depression , all she can do now is cry. Tommy fell down to his knees and soon in tears. The rangers never saw their teacher like this before. Now that he seems so vulnerable, all the coolness was gone, the attitude's gone.

"I'm…I'm.. sorry… that things wasn't come according to plan…I'm sorry… sorry.. that I left you in the air…. waiting for some… some jerk to come… upon his own… wedding…. I'm sorry…sorry."; he reached for her hand letting it rest on his cheek. " B-but why?"; she sobbed. "Things happened. Smitty, got lost in the explosion. Not that I knew Mesogog is making him already as Zeltrax. I got myself in some trouble finding him and I forgot about the wedding. My own wedding."; his hand slams on the chair beside him. The rangers seem quiet. All they heard was real. No doubt Dr. Oliver fell in love with her the first place, the reasons she is someone from his past.

The again, Silence. The rangers look at each other like waiting what's gonna happen next. No defying talk, or anything. In a blink of an eye. Elsa found herself in a warm tender kiss. She returned the heathen exchange and gave him a tight embrace as they together stand. "I missed you, you know."; he said passionately as he wiped away the hair that was on her face. " I missed you more, I never thought I'd see you again for I long swear to myself I don't want to see you ever-". Tommy shushed her with another kiss.

At a sight, the companions giggled while Hayley cried in happy tears. At last she found her friends together again. A beep interrupted the occasion. "The new vehicle's ready to go."; Hayley announced as the rangers together positioned to stand up. Their lips parted. "Come back to me, safely. I love you."; her eyes glimmered as it meet his. " I love you too. I will be back and we'll always do."; he smiled as he gave her one last warm embrace. The others go first to the vehicle. Tommy hasn't step on the stairs yet he hears her say: "Promise?". "Promise. Cross my heart. I'll never be that jerk again. I'll make it up to you."; he replies with a smile as he goes out the lab.

Elsa flopped back against Tommy's chair. Watching them on the screen as they got to their ride. A red truck with their sign on the side. She closes her eyes to think. _I hope he is a man in his words now. _She thought. Zeltrax on the other hand is making his final show up, waiting for the right time to get her at last.

_To be continued…._

Authors Note: That was quite long. I did my very best to make it as good as ever. But this story is coming to an end. Last Chapter coming up!:)


	7. Chapter 7

**IT ALL STARTED ON VALENTINE'S DAY Chapter 7 Part I**

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the concept.

Thanks to Trent's brilliant plan the rangers successfully destroys Mesogog's Island Fortress and saves Anton Mercer. Tommy decided to get back to the lab, he knew Zeltrax is needed to be dealt with. Though it hurts him to do that but how can he? Smitty is all now for revenge and only live to see him die in his grasp.

**Tommy's Underground Lab**

Elsa smiled at the view, seeing them, especially Tommy alive and all right is good news. Unfortunately, after the quite bliss, the door was blasted to a thousand pieces. Elsa turned and was astound to see who it was. She didn't expect , neither the others.

"It's all over now!" he exclaimed, filled with pride that he successfully got into his rivals' HQ and to see how vulnerable she has become. With all of what he can give, he destroys the lab. All of Tommy's works and hardships are now turned to dust.

She couldn't help but scream as the ceiling above her can't hold much longer, that within any minute might fall and machines beside her explodes, she's trying her best to defend herself.

Satisfied, he seizes her by arm and said: "You're coming with me." Elsa tried to run, but Zeltrax was fast and grabs her again. He apprehend the sound of the truck, the heroes are coming. Zeltrax heist her and come for a hide just behind a big cypress tree. Elsa yells Tommy's name but Zeltrax muffles it by covering his armoured hand over her lips.

He summoned a great swirling red portal above them. She gasps. _No, not again. Not now._ She thought. She doesn't want to be the damsel-in-distress. In an instant, she struck her elbow deep under his ribs, making him slouch disregard of the pain. She ran towards the approaching truck calling his name.

Zeltrax comes after her.

She can see the truck just a distance away; she stops and waves her hand to let them notice.

But he grabs her back as the truck arrived in a complete stop. Tommy breaths for air as he scampered out the vehicle. The truck seems to leave him.

"Tommy!" she calls, such irony that a smile plays on her lips.

"Smitty, let go of her!" he stands in the ground so firm.

"Smitty's dead!" Zeltrax exclaims, pointing one finger at him while the other still on its mighty hold.

"Terrence, give it up. Revenge is never the answer!"

"Really Elsa?, now that's ironic! Who console you after all this time? Giving you chance to live again. Not him!"

"What-." her eyebrows met. Confuse.

"Terrance-." Tommy interrupts him. Everybody knows he doesn't want that too much lousy talk.

"Shut the fuck up Tommy!" he warns him and faces Elsa "Mesogog program your memory."; he continued

"You mean-."

"Run away? Street? Haven't you even wondered why you appeared at the top of that building?"

Tommy still doesn't want to be left behind the conversation inserts; "Smitty, stop this wacky stuff and let her go. NOW!" he was now secure for her safety, leaving her behind was a big mistake.

"Trying to command me? I'll never bow to you!"

"Tell me, I'm not gonna run away." she commands him with a low voice that nobody can deny. "What?" he asked, but he can't refuse her and let her go of his grasp but was still on the guard.

"Remember this?" he handle a white hanky, she caresses it carefully, a woven name was in it. It say's "Elisabeth"

**-Flashback-**

She got out the church. She ran and ran. All she wanted is to stay away! Stay away from anybody! She swear she never want to see Tommy EVER again. Then she found herself on some lonely street. She kept on walking ploy with tears. She didn't care for herself now or anybody, she wanted to die. At some moment of walking of nothingness, she stopped. Something caught her eyes when she saw that building. Well, it wasn't just a building. It was a place Tommy and her usually hang-out. She scoffs and head her way in. Takes the cabin with a bit of confidence though the people's eyes, she swear, they are like bullets shot behind her. As the elevator goes to its upward journey, she can't urge the tears; she wiped them away, trying stand still.

**-After sometime-**

She opened the door. Cold city breeze greeted her. She breaths it in and let in out, letting the heavy feeling lessen even just a little. She walks slowly towards the bars and gripped it tight. So tight, imagining it was Tommy's face she's gripping, to think if she can even do that. She wanted to hurt him so badly, she wanted to scream at his face! This was not a part of what she has thought of, the reason, she just trust him that much.

She remembers him say; "If you can't hold it much longer, let it out. Like this. "I LOVE YOU ELSA!". That's what they always do up there. Screaming they love each other SO dearly.

But in this situation, obviously it's the other way.

" I HATE YOU TOMMY OLIVER! I HATE YOU! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU EVER AGAIN! HEAR THAT? NEVER! "; she screamed at the top of her lungs. Still tears keep on pouring down. She sobs. "I thought you loved me? It was all a lie! A fucking lie! I never should've known you, I never should have!"; she falters on the cold cement.

"Elsa?"; a voice speaks before her.

"Leave me alone!"; she retorted back. _"Another concern fella for a distress bride want more could you want?"_ she thought.

"I won't leave you, I never quit for a friend of mine." he replied. She turned to faced him. She shudders at the bars to see who it was.

"Who are you! What do you want from me!" she exclaims in defense. He took of his mask and which shows the face of Terrence Smith. Once, she knew was very close friend of hers and Tommy's. Her face brightens and runs towards him. He embraced her; she buried her face against his chest armour. Zeltrax felt her pain. That feeling of longing, of how much he missed her for these past few months.

After sometime, he was comforting her, caressing her back as she cried continuously over his shoulders. He tightens his hold, and swears to himself to avenge her. It's such a dismay, for such time pass. Last time, he saw her face filled with joy, but now, everything comes to a downfall, even for him, to see her filled with remorse. He loves her as much as Tommy does, he would die for her, though he knows she never knew he was her lover. Zeltrax had this thing always on him and never loses it. A handkerchief with her name on it. He gives it to her.

"Here."; he handles it. She took it and wipes away the tears on her swollen red eyes which is really a sign she's been crying like hours now. She can't help but notice, there's something vaguely familiar on the cloth and in an instant, and her name was on it. "Wait, it's mine."

"Yes, you gave that to me by the time Anton chooses Tommy for the internship." he grunted at the memory .It was for him an embarrassment. Crying like there's no hope left. Thanks to her, he found himself braced for another journey.

"Tommy."; she groans with furious eyes. "If there's any way to forget that jerk, ohh! I would dare to get that first opportunity."

"If that is your wish. I could help you." he made her an offer.

"You would- you can possibly do that?" she stuttered.

"Why question? Is this suit an appropriate answer for that query?"

Speechless. She gave one last looked at the city, where she saw was only a cold, dark streets with emptiness and nothingness but the memories. She wasn't ready to leave this world .But life is but unfair for her and she took, what she thought, opportunity. She never knew, it was something she would regret for the rest of her life. A life she once had, forgotten for good. Ruined by depression and now she grew with fear and torture in the life of servitude of her ex-boss Mesogog.

**-Present-**

Zeltrax seems to forget the situation was still at hand.

Tommy ran towards Elsa and grabs her away from him. He follows but flinched when the time Tommy points his sword against him. A sly smile curled on Tommy's lips while he stands in front of Elsa, defending her.

"You don't understand Elsa, you should not be with that idiot! I thought you're hearts' desire is not with him anymore?";

"That was before!" she yelled at him. "Forgive and forget!, it was something I've learned when I live in nothingness but doubt.:"

"Forgiveness is for the weak!" he brings forth his sword. Tommy morphed as fast as he could and shoves Elsa aside who just shudders with fear in her eyes.

"Brachio Sword!" he grasped it hard and a circled a motion in the air, from his back a moon shone at him. "Energy Orb!";he shouted and hit it with his sword that let the energy orb approached Zeltrax. He blocks it with all his might. They ignore the outcry of her. Tommy gave a fast-kick at Zeltrax , he wobbled but regain footing. Zeltrax with a snarl, blasted Tommy who spun back falling at the feet of Elsa. He stands up, ignoring the sudden jerk on his armor.

"Stop this! Stop!" she cried as she help Tommy.

True, she never wanted to see them like this, so different from before. Once, like brothers but now they just wanted to see the other die. This must be her fault, if she just moved on with it, but no, it's not her fault , if all just come according to plan then none of this would ever happen. Everything just fall out in confusion.

Tommy pretends he didn't hear her and let himself go from her hold and attacks Zeltrax. He slashed Tommy twice on the chest then flipped backwards. Tommy uses his sword and summons the wind strike. Zeltrax went out flying and hit the cypress tree and went on a sudden jolt. But as far as Tommy had known he wasn't an easy opponent. He was back on his feet, and clutches his fist in anger. _Vengeance._ Vengeance. That's all what is left in him..-is it now?

_ To be continued…. _

A/N: Sorry for the very late update, gotta focus myself on the school's musical play. Part 2 of Chapter 7 coming up. Can't keep you guys waiting. Anyway, what do you think of the chapter? I know it's rather confusing, but all will be explained. Review so I'll know what to come up next.:)

-PRDTfan14-


	8. Forgiveness

It all Started On Valentine's Day Chapter 7 II

Disclaimer: Then again, don't own anything except the concept.

A/N: Zeltrax is in the verge of choosing, the part where all comes back to him, goodness it might be but loathing still lingers as it is. What will he do now? R&R

**-We do have a choice-**

He was back at his feet, clutching his fist in anger, grasping his trusted sword. He hated him, that's right. He was his best friend and he was like a brother to him. "How could you take everything away from me? I was the one who worked so hard!" He yells at Tommy who cannot believe what he's hearing.

"Life is what it is, Smitty, I've chosen my path and you chose yours. You think revenge is all that's left in you! You thought wrong." With these words, Zeltrax lunged at him, and with his sword he attacks, directing his sword to pierce Tommy's heart but Tommy was fast and blocks it with his sword, putting his body weight against him as their swords locked into each other.

"It is all I could think, you can't blame me Tommy. If death is inevitable, then it would be and for the record, it shall be yours." Zeltrax swings his sword free and gave Tommy a kick at his chest that is so hard it went him flying off. He doesn't stop. Zeltrax runs his fingers across his blade and blasts Tommy up in the air before his body can even touch the ground. Tommy morphs back to his old self unintentionally.

Elsa cannot idly watch on without doing anything. _This has to be stop!_ Elsa runs towards where Tommy landed and stands before Zeltrax's way. " Stop! Kill me instead." Her words were tough, but not convincing enough to make him do such an act. "Smitty…. Don't-." Tommy pleaded, speaking between gasps as he saw Zeltrax ran his fingers across the blade of his sword. But Zeltrax interrupts his whining. "In case you forget , I'm not an idiot like you and Elsa-" Zeltrax approached her, paused in front of her as his eyes meet hers, but shoves her aside. "You're in my way." He continued.

**-Break -**

Hayley was monitoring Tommy from her surveillance camera she placed along the woods. Conner was unsteady, walking back and forth on the fallen debris. Fortunately, for them the monitor still works. "We have to go back, Hayley." An act of leadership, for Ethan once said the "red" was supposed to be the leader. Hayley gave an understanding look. "Haven't you heard him? He said this is his fight, maybe w- oh no!"

With the tone of her voice, the rangers were alarmed and scampers beside her. "What is it? What's wrong?" Kira asked. "Tommy's gem is in serious damaged, and now it's powers gone, well temporarily but still-." She replied, with a look of such a mourner. "He needs our help. Guys?" Conner gave them a questioning look. They all agreed with a nod and gone out to their rides. Eager enough to rescue their mentor and Elsa.

**-In the woods-**

"I've been waiting for this moment, for a very long time" He sneered. But in the background a "No!" was apprehend. He heard the steps approaching him. Lastly, he found himself in her grasp, feeling the hands ran free up his chest armour. It was her, trying to stop him again, she's holding him tight, hugging him from behind. "Elsa, let go!" he commanded. But her hold was tight, making him uncomfortable- or not.

On the other hand, Tommy felt like he was one unlucky man in the whole world, technically for now. Knowing his gem's power was shut down temporarily due to much damaged the explosion caused, make him just go :"OH MAN!" with a bit of a sigh in desperation.

_I shouldn't pretend to be something I'm not. Now, it's over._

The thought just made him lose hope; maybe Hayley could coordinate reinforcements/fellow rangers to help him. He thought of that too. He should've taken their help, now he regretted that he's playing the hero alone for all of them, especially for her.

Zeltrax stopped from where he was by the time he knew Elsa just held him close to her. It's something that seems not to happen every day. The wind whistles its happy tune, the birds sings its songs. And all the memories flooded into him. How he missed being a human, being what he was before. Oh, how he missed to be himself again, how he had fun with them, with Tommy along with Anton and his research squad. And mostly, how he missed Elsa, to see her smile at him, to see her happy. And to see her like that is what he wanted to see now.

He founded himself given up. He turned to face her, erasing the thought that Tommy's even there, that Tommy was the reason he lost everything, and the fact that Tommy was the love of her life, he returned the warm embrace. "It was until now I've realized how stupid I' am." He grunted before he broke free from her hold. He stares at her very eyes, hazel eyes.

He was lock up from the world of hatred, the world he built for himself to avenge her and take justice. Justice is never taken through vengeance. She was the only key to make himself let go of his anger, his loathing and to let go of the grasp of the darkness. "I became intolerant. But thanks to you, I found myself to forgive. You were right all this time. I should've listened to you." He confessed, reaching to hold her hands one more time.

"Put the past behind you, just like what we did. And no, you're not stupid, you just need to let go." She smiles and grasps his hand tight before she let go of them. She rests her hands to his shoulders. Slowly now, she took off his helmet. Seeing her friend's face filled with happiness. A smile plays on the thin line of his lips.

Tommy smiled at the view. Terrance found himself given up on a ruse that is much dangerous if continued. No jealousy was found in him seeing them together. He's plainly happy that now Terrence, his best friend and like brother to him came back from being himself. Regarding what happened from the past, he will never bother that anymore and now he just thought what future is ahead of them.

But something interrupts his thinking when an open palm was right in front of him. He looked up at Terrance and took the help to get back on his feet. They stood face to face at each other.

" Tommy, is there any way you could forgive me? All this time I've been thinking to myself that the only thing I want was your demise, but now I realise it's never been revenge. It's just that I need was to forgi- ." But before he could finish Tommy gave his a tight brotherly hug.

"It's good to have you back Smitty." Is all he could say. "Wait. You mean-." He asked but Tommy knows what it is and gave him an approving nod. "We must put the past behind us, and gaze at the future. Now, that was a pretty good fight." He gave a sigh to change the topic right away. Elsa gave a laugh and walk towards the two men.

The sound of motors alarmed the threesome. Fortunately, it was the rangers on their raptor-cycles and readily morphed.

" Dr. Oliver!" the rangers chorused as they got off their ride and head towards them. They turn to their fighting stance, ready to attack.

"Guys, listen. Zeltrax is a changed man now, well Terrence actually."

"Everything's settled." Terrence exclaimed as he looked at the stunned rangers. "Nice trick, Zeltrax. But we're not gonna fall for it!" Conner got his Z-rex blaster and aim at Terrence. It was pretty strong but it didn't gave its armour much damage. Conner lunged to attack him and went for a kick in the chest. Terrence dodges, but Kira's Ptera grips got the best of him, as it flew mid-air, slashing him. But that's not it yet, using the Drago Sword, Trent drew glowing arrows the air and sent the arrows to have a critical hit at Terrence. Ready to backflip away, the blue ranger uses it Tricera Shield and deflects Trent's arrows.

"Guys, can't you give him a second chance?" Ethan says as he walks near his comrades. "But he destroyed Dr. O's lab, kidnapped Elsa and shut downs Dr. O's gem! And don't forget he was and still our enemy." Conner made his point, getting a bit close to Terrance in a threatening way but Trent went in front of him and say : " If Dr. Oliver trusted him, so will I. I realized I've been in his situation before. But Dr. Oliver knows him better than us." Kira nodded to emphasize that he agree with Trent. Conner shoves Trent and face to face Terrance. " Power down!" he commanded and he was back on his red jacket and jeans and sneakers. " Why the sudden change of heart, dude? He says with his arms crossed.

Terrance looked at Tommy and then to Elsa with a smile and a hint of laugh and replied: " Well, there are things we need to let go, I guess I need to find another hobby." He sighed and walks to the side of Tommy, resting his arm on his shoulder and continued. "rather than killing my only bestfriend."The rangers were awed to see such brotherly love. Elsa held Tommy close and smiles as her eyes meet his.

Tommy's gem breaks their bliss. "Man!" Tommy groaned noticing his morpher's damaged. "There's only one person who can fix that." A voice behind their backs suggested. They turned to see a red-hair woman headed towards them, along with her is the Dino Thunder truck. Trent, Kira and Ethan powered down.

The rangers, Terrence, Tommy and Elsa looked at truck as Hayley hit off the brakes, it arrives in front of them in a complete stop. Hayley opens the back door to meet them. " Hayley, good that you're here." Terrence greeted her with his hand on her shoulders. The rangers can't help but smile.

Hayley blinked hard, she hardly recognized him. Last time she saw him was they were on college. "Terrence? She interrogated, not sure if she guesses right. Terrance gave him an approving nod. "Yep! Who else do you think I am? "He retorted. She gave a laugh.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Hayley walks to the trucks backdoor and turned to face them. Waiting for them to get in first. "Dr. Oliver, we'll go ahead. Is that okay with you?" Conner asks. "Yeah, Dr. O, we agreed to have a group study since we got a few homework to do." Kira explains.

"And I still have worked to do too, I hope Devin got my thing right." Trent looked at Hayley. They leave the Cyberspace for a moment now. Devin will surely have a hard time, especially when Cassidy's around, as always.

"That's fine with me. Since, everything's in alright now, we're gonna live our lives just the way it is, see you guys tomorrow." Tommy replied. The rangers turn on their raptor-cycles.

"Rangers, wait!" Terrence called them from where he stood. The rangers heard his call." I need to ask your favour, would you guys help us renovate Tommy's lab? I know it's a bit of a hardwork and time before we could finish it. But I too will help in anyway." He continues. The rangers thought the idea was good, though you can't blame Terrence for destroying it. "Sure Mr. Terrence! Right on!" they chorused and drive back to Tommy's place. Obviously, to park their raptor-cycles hidden

Hayley got in and turn the engines, ready to ride themselves home. "Thank you Terrence." Elsa face him. " No, Elsa. I thank you and Tommy. For still accepting me as you're friend after all that has happened before." Sincerely he says, with gratitude.

They get in the truck and as it safely drive back they still got a little problem to solve. Elsa who is really Elisabeth Randall needed to inform her family she's back and for sure Tommy's gonna go with her. Facing her parents, that part was hard for him. Since, what happened at the wedding he's not sure if her parents is still going to welcome him in their home. Apparently, for Terrence Smith. They're gonna find a way for him too.

This is another new start of their journey. Terrence Smith who's going to face new life ahead, a new career, and he's badly need of help in that situation, starting again is a bit hard but he got his friends now, especially Tommy and Elsa. Who helps him realize: "Revenge is never the answer and it'll never be."

_To be continued….._

A/N: Sorry for the late update. Anyway this chapter is really focused on Zeltrax. Next chapter: Senior Promenade is fast approaching. Will Tommy gain Elsa's parents their trust? Who will act as chaperone for the prom? Who will the rangers "DATES" for the prom? And what is Terrence's first steps for a journey on a new life?Check that out on the upcoming chapter .

Signing off for now…-PRDTFAN14-


	9. Surprise

**It all Started on Valentine's Day Chapter 8**

-Stepping stones –

Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own any except the concept. Enjoy

A/N: This chapter is really long I should say. A day with mixed emotions. Will the truth set them free?

**-Anton Mercer's Residence-**

He was awakened by the sound of the kettle pot. Terrence Smith, once known Zeltrax wasn't sure of what he is feeling right now. The temperature of the room was warm and cosy, he should feel comfortable and at home. He wasn't even sure if he just missed his old quarters, where it's heavy with vengeance and loathing. He took a deep breath before walking towards the door and opened it a little for him to take a look. The kitchen was lit up and so was the other room. With a thought that he couldn't sleep anymore he head to "The Room" or if that what he heard right from Anton.

The door was half open, though it's not necessary for him to give a knock he did just softly to let him know he's there. Trent turned around to see who it was.

"Good Morning, Trent" he greeted and took a step inside.

"Good Morning too, Mr. Terrence." Trent replied with a smile who was wearing plain white shirt and black pyjamas.

"Then again, call me Smitty." He says as he took a seat just beside Trent. Trent nods and turned back to his work, his passion: Drawing. Sketching a girl or a heroine and it was holding a guitar. "Wow, Impressive work you got there!" Terrence complimented.

"Thanks." He smirked as he carefully sketches the eyes of the girl. Terrence notices the girl seems familiar to him. "She looks like Kira." He exclaims.

"It is Kira." He replied, finishing the eyes and done. Trent's been working that one since last week and promised himself he'll give it to Kira, in time.

Terrence was amazed by such talent. He was an artist too. He never stopped inventing new things until now. The Zelzord was one of his latest works and he was ready to use it but kept it away. He no longer needs it and will never activate it.

"It's hard for you isn't it?" Trent breaks off the silence after noticing that his companion was troubling deep into his thoughts.

"What do you mean, Trent?" He glanced at him.

"Well, you know. Elsa being with Dr. Oliver and all those stuff that happened."

He was silent. He admit that he don't feel too good giving the love of his life to the other man.

"You really loved Elsa. I've notice that since you we're Zeltrax. Man, Elsa was really a bad ass before. She did good kicking my butt off the ground" Trent gave a slight laugh, turning the topic a bit of irony to lessen the solemn mood of the room.

"Yes, but she hates me for being the biggest impediment of Mesogog's favour. And you're right. I loved her and still love her so badly and because of that I need to let her go."

"And for that, I think I'm gonna be your biggest fan." Trent smiled and rests his free hand on Terrence shoulder.

Both laughed until the sound of the kettle came to its highest pitch. "Well, I think the hot water is ready. Let have some coffee." Terrence allowed. Trent nods for approval and the two head their way to the kitchen.

**-Tommy's Residence-**

The sun shines brightly through Tommy's window and into his room. Unfortunately, He's been asleep facing outside, he was slightly interrupted by the sudden warmth from the light that's coming right at the window. So as what people would mostly do. He rolled over to the other side, looking at the clock beside him. "Hmmm, 5:30." He closed his eyes for a moment, saying a little prayer thanking God and he finally dart out of his bed. _Time to make some breakfast, Tommy. Make it good and yummy. Hey, that rhymes! _He thought as he open up the fridge.

_Forty-Five Minutes Later…_

"Morning Sleeping Beauty!" Tommy greeted her as he became aware of her presence. Elsa who was wearing Tommy's shirt that seems big for her and shorts slowly step into the kitchen with her hand rested on her head. "You okay?" Tommy as with a concern voice putting the tray of cooked beef aside.

"Yeah, just a bit of light-headed." She groans.

"Mesogog was so careless, he must've been stripped a bit of you life-force as well but thank God you're alive." He sighs with relief. He let Elsa took a seat for a moment.

"Thank you too for letting me stay." she reached to hold his hands. "Well, it's good that a room is occupied. Though, I insist last night-. "He was interrupted when Elsa tug his arm, just enough force to make him stop. "Tommy, you knew my Dad. "She replied. Tommy sighs, he knew Mr. Randall well, a tall guy with wavy brown hair who wears his t-shirt tucked in his pants, and he's a very good man and a good father. "Don't worry I'll get you home. Probably this afternoon but we need to get to the cybercafé first. I promised Terrence to meet us. Anton has this "surprise" he's talking about."

"I see." Was the word she could ever think of.

_Home. _She thought it's been 4 years passed. She was 22 when she ran away in her wedding dress leaving her parents in search for her. Tommy notices her who seems troubling in her thoughts, knowing they both feel slightly uncomfortable and nervous.

"Want to know what's cookin'?" Tommy asked in his weird accent. Elsa laughs, remembering that he only used that accent when he wants to interrupt her, surprise her.

Tommy already prepared the table. The china and other silverware were set. "Say hello to bacon and egg" he declared as he put the plate down where the crispy slices of bacon lay and two fried eggs. Though he felt more embarrassed than acting show off. He is not really the type of guy who loves cooking, mostly he just get out on a fancy restaurant and barely used his kitchen utensils and range.

"Hmmm. Perfect!" she exclaimed in delight. "Finally, a real meal!" she teased and started putting the sliced juicy bacon on her plate.

Tommy hasn't touched his food yet for he was admiring her. Then it got to him. _A real meal?_

"Babe." She interrupted. "Eat up. Or do you want me to-."

"Babe, what do you mean by "_real meal"_?" Tommy started to touch his food.

She swallowed and continues: "Mesogog has his own cafeteria, I barely eat there for mostly of the cuisine is – dare I say it_- raw_."

With that word, Tommy choked up. Elsa hurriedly gets out her chair, opens the fridge, took the water container and pours it on the glass in front of Tommy. He then took it hastily and divulges the cold drink.

"Oops! Sorry. I didn't mean to."

"It's okay. So how did you and Terrence manage to-."

"Well, I tried to live off as a normal person Tommy, that job as principal has its compensations for me to buy some *food* that I could actually eat." She scoffs as she took another bite and so did Tommy.

The two finishes their food but got into little sweet squabble "who to wash the dishes" but Elsa insisted she'll do the dishes instead, a response to Tommy's gratifying actions.

Tommy carried on with their conversation. "How about Terrence?"

"I never know." She heaved a sigh as she kept on washing the dishes. "I never knew for he never talk things gradually, what I knew is that he liked me but as Elsa, you know the *evil minion*, I always ignore him and his; I call it "pathetic emotions". I neve-."

"You never give him a chance." Tommy finishes her sentence. Tommy thought, what fuels their rivalry is not just vengeance but also jealousy. He knew of that.

"_If you know what's good for you, you stay away from her!" _Zeltrax voiced echoed inside his head.

"Hey?" Elsa called at Tommy. She'd put the last of the silverware into its holder.

"Yeah"

"Hmmm, I guess I'm gonna hit the bathroom." she smile, brushing past him. He turned to grab her hand.

"Wait, I have a surprise for you." He led her to his quarters. She stops at the threshold and let go of his hands. Tommy goes further to his closet and grabs a violet paper bag.

She laughed. "You know it's not my birthday."

"Who say's gifts are only for birthdays?" he asked rhetorically. She makes a face.

Tommy let her opened it.

"Oh! It's beautiful." Her eyes glimmered holding now a floral violet summer dress. Tommy knew her taste of fashion. She did love the colour. It's her favourite and Tommy's definitely sure she'll look great in it. Her dad surely will too.

She gave him a kiss as thanks. He reciprocated but he wanted more. She parted the kiss.

" Okay, I'm gonna take a bath. I know you desperately want me to wear this for the occasion." She says as if she's reading his mind. He watched her strutted away with the dress.

He smiled again. Never was he as happy as this.

"So this is the famous Hayley's Cybercafé." Terrance gave a start. Hayley is purely genius, he thought. This is really a nice place to hang out. No wonder the rangers did. Then it came to a thought, why didn't they destroy this place if they knew the rangers hang out here for most of the time?

" Famous?" Hayley came out of nowhere, as if she's waiting for that line.

"It's good that you came to visit. Can I get you anything?"

"No, no. I'm good. We just have coffee." He refrains to Trent who is at his side, but was looking overhead at Kira playing her song "Freak you Out". Trent was absolutely mesmerized.

Hayley gave a look at Terrance. Terrance nodded. He knows what she meant; Trent is in love with Kira, no doubt.

"Hey Trent, sorry to interrupt but do you mind to do the tables now?" Hayley asked patting Trent's shoulders.

Then he snapped out of it. "Oh, yeah. Sure. Gotta go."

Hayley gave him a warm smile and he returned it too. He found an orange sofa and took a seat. Warm and cosy, very comfortable indeed. Now, all he's going to do is to wait.

Terrance was no point of getting bored. He just looked around. People were so carefree doing whatever they like. He looked over Ethan; he's like being born in front of the laptop. Eye's fixed at the screen.

_Nothing will ever disturb this guy._ He thought.

Then came in the jock with red jersey, shorts and shoes. _Red Ranger._ "Hey dude, what lead you here?" But before Terrance answered Conner apologized. "I- I'm sorry Mr. Terrence. I was just carried out." Sheepish Conner sat beside him. It dawn to him that Terrence doesn't want to be called "dude". Like Tommy, there like identical in some sort of way. Weird way.

"That's alright, Conner."

Conner starting to became comfortable with Terrence. He actually felt like he's a brother of him. Terrence is different now, not intimidating before. Actually, he's just a simple guy. Looking at him now in blue-green polo shirt and jeans, Conner can't believe he was the Zeltrax he fought.

"Soccer eh?" Terrence held the little soccer ball from Conner's hand.

"Yes, my life." Conner says as he lean his head to the sofa.

"Tired from practice?"

"Yes, Reefside Soccer League is just a week away and the prom is two days away. I guess I'm gonna live with it." He gave a big sigh. Sure, rangering and Studying is hard once you do them both.

"We all will." A voice replied. At the threshold stood Tommy in his usual black shirt and denims and the hair spiked as always. Elsa who looks stunning in her floral summer dress with her brunette hair pulled into a ponytail.

Terrence was astounded. Looking at her, he felt like melting into a puddle. He braced himself into control.

Conner greeted "Good Morning" to the couple and Terrance do the brotherly hug to Tommy. He was about to do a friendly handshake to Elsa but instead he grab his hand and pulled him to a warm embrace. He was shocked.

He can smell her, her hair soft and her skin smelled like vanilla. She pulled away slowly. "Nice to see you again, General."

Terrance snapped out of his thoughts. "You too, Elsa. And by the way you looked great."

Elsa blushed. Tommy expression stayed normal which amazed Conner. For once he thought Tommy gonna pull Elsa away and start a fight. But as we may know, Tommy is a guy with an understanding personality and who always think twice.

Tommy didn't mind Elsa's blushing. She always did that and mostly with him. The complement was true, she did look beautiful.

"Take a seat." Terrence allowed. "I think Anton will be in a few minutes. He says he's going to organize something."

"Probably that surprise he's talking about." Tommy replied and sat beside Elsa.

"Come on, don't spoil it." She shove's him sweetly.

Terrence felt disturb at the action. Conner did too since he knew the whole love triangle thing.

"I guess I'm gonna hang out with Ethan. Lady and gent's will you excuse me?"

With Conner's formality excuse, the three let him be. They laugh for a moment then Anton came in.

" Tommy. Elsa." He greeted the couple who we're talking or more like smooching on the orange sofa right the corner.

Tommy stood and gave a brotherly hug at Anton. Elsa also gave a warm embrace at her ex-boss. Terrence who was at the jukebox stand ran towards him.

"Hey, what took you so long?" he asked with a smile.

"Just a few things I have to organize." Anton reassured.

The threesome gave a smile like this is really going to be good. It was then the red-hair woman_ poof_ beside Anton that probably gave him a heart-attack.

"Hate to interrupt." Hayley mumbled. The threesome laughed seeing Anton had his hand against his chest.

"Since everybody's here Anton, should we go on with it?"

"Oh sure. _Everybody_." He gave one last breath before waving his hand to his body guards.

Elsa, Tommy and Terrence looked as the door swing open. To much surprise, Elsa couldn't help but burst to tears. Tommy was dumbfounded. He looked at Anton. While Terrence stood there watching Elsa ran towards the man.

"Elisabeth!" the man cried and held Elsa in his arms.

"Dad." She sobbed. "I miss you so much."

The tall man with wavy brown locks caresses Elsa's brunette hair as she cried in his shoulders.

Anton sighed happily resting an arm against Tommy's shoulders.

"Surprise." Anton called.

Elsa and Steve Randall parted.

"Surprise? This is way more than surprise. Thank you so much guys." Elsa said.

Tommy locked eyes with Mr. Steve. What should he do? He was dumbfounded. Should he run to the fire-exit? Oh, he feels running away.

_Face this as a man, Tommy. You can do it._

"Sir." Tommy started. "I apologize."

Elsa had her hands trembling. Her heart was pounding, racing up her chest. She looked at her dad. Those intense brown eyes reading the Tommy's very soul she could tell.

Anton and Terrence looked at each other. Waiting what would possibly happen.

"You, young man." He started. "I felt relieve you save my daughter from oblivion though I still had the sense of killing you."

Tommy gulped at the last words. So after all this years, her dad was haunting him. That's quite a bad news.

They watched as Mr. Randall pace back in forth. Tommy thought if there is really a judgment day, this is it.

_Thanks Anton, you seriously had me trapped._ He thought.

"But since Mr. Mercer had explained me everything." He continued. Elsa's eyes filled with hope while Tommy gave a looked at Anton that would probably say: _Really? Everything?_

"It'll be useless to fight a hero. Oh, give an old man a break would you?" he laughed.

Elsa cried in happy tears. Tommy began to breathe.

"Thank you sir. I will not abandoned your daughter again." Tommy promised.

"Be sure of that young man." Mr. Randall rested his arm on his shoulders and winked at Elsa and nodded at Anton. "Or swear I'll call Terrence Smith to pulverize you."

"Oh, thank you Sir. For once I thought I was INVISIBLE." Terrence said.

"You're INVISIBLE." Trent on the stage called in the microphone. "Everybody let us celebrate for TERRENCE SMITH, our new C.E.O of Mercer's Industries."

All cheered. Terrence jaw-dropped. Is this true? He was promoted to a higher rank!

They laughed for a long time. Elsa was crying in joyous tears. Mr. Randall went to Hayley to get some cappuchino.

"You happy?" Tommy kissed Elsa. She reciprocated.

"I would be more happier if you will-." She pulled something on her pursed and gave it to Tommy. "Do the honour?" she continued.

Tommy gasp. In his hand, it was her engagement ring. He thought it was gone. Thrown, lost,and gone. But it was actually in his palm, new and shiny.

He slipped it to her finger next to her pinkie and said:

"I thought you'd never ask."

_-END-_

A/N: Sorry guys, took months to update. But against all the odds I have manage to end this fic.*burst to tears*

Leave a review it means a lot to me.

-Sephany Shadows aka prdtfan14-xoxoxo


End file.
